


Daddies Pillow

by DuskAndDawn1234



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Incest, Iron Spider - Freeform, M/M, Starker, Underage - Freeform, tw underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskAndDawn1234/pseuds/DuskAndDawn1234
Summary: Something i wrote for a very nasty anti anon. it was a meanie, so i wrote them a nice starker smut fic. <3 :D





	Daddies Pillow

He waited patiently in his room, it was early in the morning. Around six. This was the time that his father went to work at the shop, opening up the doors for willing customers to come in and get their broken cars fixed. Peter knew because every morning he’d lay there in bed, hard as rocks, palming himself through his boxer shorts and listening to his own father getting ready. Imagining what it was like to have those arms around him, to feel the warmth of Tony’s skin on his own. 

It was hard, living like this, with an incredible lust for his own biological father. There was no way Tony could possibly feel the same way about him. It filled him with guilt when the older man came home from work and he had to hide in his room, because the smell of his scent and sweat mixing with motor oil and the faint hint of metal was just too much for him. 

So he waited until he could hear Tony leaving, closing the door softly behind himself to not wake his precious boy. 

Then Peter snuck out of his room, only donning his underwear and nothing more. To once again do what made him so ashamed in the first place.

Every morning after Tony was gone, Peter found himself sneaking into his father’s bed, still a little warm to the touch. And just like this time he grabbed Tony’s discarded pyjama shirt, still warm too, and buried his face in it. His cock twitched hungrily, and he moaned. Falling down on the bed and hastily shoving his hand down his boxers, a wet stain already appearing from where he was leaking precum onto the fabric, he jerked himself, losing his mind in the overwhelming scent of his fathers’ body. But… 

It wasn’t enough. 

He sighed, turned onto his stomach and found the other pillow on the bed, he wasn’t that depraved to make his father sleep on a cum stained rutting pillow every night. He loved him after all. He couldn’t do that to him. So he took the one his mother used to sleep on, before she decided to leave them both. 

He wedged it between his legs, first, it was a little awkward. But soon he was losing himself again in the pleasure of that amazing friction, desperately thrusting his poor little ignored cock against the fabric, boxers down at his knees. And face buried into tony’s shirt. He was drooling, moaning, a complete mess. 

He didn’t hear the click of the front door lock being pushed open, he also didn’t hear the obvious footsteps coming down the hall. And he definitely didn’t hear the room door opening right when he was desperately moaning his father’s name. 

“ Tony.. Tony..Tonnyyyy….” he whimpered. 

\- 

Tony froze, watching in shock as he opened the door to his room and found his teenage son rutting into his mother’s pillow. For a moment he felt like he couldn’t breathe, as he felt the blood drain from his face and most definitely shooting all the way down to his cock. That puffed up in his pants from the sight before him. 

“ Pete… “ 

It came out hoarse, hungry, laced with the warmth of his own desire. 

The young boy shot up from the bed, face red from shame as he squirmed, trying to cover himself up rapidly. 

“ DAD! I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! “ 

But Peter didn’t get the chance to crawl away, tony closed the distance in two easy steps. His conscience was screaming at him.  _ He’s just Sixteen! Don’t do this! Stop!  _

But it was too late, Peter let out a surprised yelp when Tony grabbed him by the thighs and yanked him closer, ripping off the boxer shorts and planting himself on top of him, mouth already digging into that marble white flesh, leaving marks and bruises all over. 

“ You… you little minx.. Do you do this all the time huh? When i’m not watching? Touching yourself thinking about daddies cock? Oh…  _ oh, you little slut.. _ ” 

Tony’s voice dropped an octave as his tongue ran up peter’s neck, the boy didn’t even fight, he just spread his legs even further, exposing his pink little hole.. All prepped and lubed up from him playing with himself waiting for Tony to leave. 

“ Daddy! I’m sorry please.. I’m so sorry..  _ I can’t help it daddy! _ “ peter whimpered, tears in his eyes. But a glint of hunger too, Tony leaned back a little and smiled softly, a strange contrast to the position they were in right now. 

he planted his hands on peters hips and slowly stroked his thighs and the swell of his ass. 

“ oh baby.. Don’t be sorry.. Daddy’s not mad now is he? “ he purred, every word dripping with lust. 

“ Daddy is gonna take such good care of his precious boy.. Would you like that? Do you want daddies cock baby? “ 

Peter nodded quickly, his legs twitching as tony settled himself in between them, forcing them apart with his knees. The boy wanted more.. Wanted everything. 

“ Yes daddy.. Please daddy.. Fill me up.. “ 

“ Oh aren’t you a well behaved little boy huh?..“ 

Tony purred, slowly easing one of his fingers inside of peter to see if he was really as prepped as he’d hoped. 

No resistance.. Which meant Peter had been toying with himself for a while now. That made this a lot easier. 

Without wasting another minute tony pushed his jeans down, revealing his swelled cock, already leaking and throbbing, the head glistening with precum. He let out a sigh of relief as he guided his cock to the crack of Peter’s ass, who was whimpering and grasping at the sheets, his cute little cheeks rosy red and stained with tears of shame. Soon they’d be stained with something else entirely. 

The cockhead slipped past peter’s virgin hole, stretching tightly around it. Peter cried out, and Tony leaned forward, capturing those plump lips and swallowing every moan and whimper the boy uttered in a passionate kiss. 

Further he pushed, until he was completely buried inside his son’s ass, he had to stop there or he’d cum just from that. 

It’d been so long since he felt this kind of pleasure, since he’d been able to feel a warm heat around his dick. Sure he’d been fantasizing about his son more than once, but to actually have him want it.. Oh now that was far better. 

“ Oh.. Oh baby.. So warm.. So good for daddy.. “ 

Peter’s long arms snaked themselves around his father’s neck, pulling him closer again and wiggling his hips impatiently. “ Please.. More daddy! “ 

“ Whatever you want baby boy “ Tony grunted, as he began to thrust hard inside of him, the room filling up with the sounds and smells of sex. Just them, lost in pleasure. Peter shrieked as Tony hit his prostate and abused the bundle of sensitive nerves over and over again. Skin slapping against skin. Sweat dripping down from them both. It was dirty.. Needy.. But lovely in it’s own way. 

“  _ PLEASE.. HARDER DADDY!  _ “ 

“ Fuck! Kid! You’ll be the death of me! “

Tony knew he wouldn’t last much longer with his walking sin on legs below him, begging for more, so he wrapped his rough hand around Peter’s cock and jerked the little thing quickly, slamming himself into him as hard as he could, to the point that Peters’ nails were digging into his back, and his son was tensing so much around him that he could feel they were both close. 

The symphony of their lovemaking, a mix of grunts and violent moans, the bed creaking so hard it was sure to break any second now, had them both in a rush. Peter screamed as he finally broke over the edge, his back arching as his little cock spilled itself all over his stomach. The tensing of peter’s hole around his dick was milking him, Tony followed seconds later. 

“ Fuck! Fuck i’m… i’m… AH! “ 

He came with a roar, fingers gripping down on Peter’s hips so tightly they were sure to leave bruises. 

“ _ PETER!! _ “

His seed overflowed and filled peter up to the brim. Burying the most intimate part of him so deeply inside his son that it would stay there. A permanent reminder that Peter was His and no one else’s. 

_ Mine.. all mine.. All mine that pretty boy..  _

They collapsed like that, connected and tangled together in a mess of sweaty limbs and heaving chests. peter blissed out and moaning softly as he felt Tony’s cum dribble out of his hole and down his ass. 

“ _ T..Thank you daddy.. I love you daddy.. _ “ 

  
“  _ I love you too.. Sweet peter. _ “ 


End file.
